


Summertime Sadness

by orphan_account



Series: Oldschool Geckobros [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Schmoop, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth gets a summer job. No, err, scratch that - summer JOBS - seeing as he can't keep his ass in one place for longer than a month. During his breaks Richie comes to visit and hilarity, fluff, and general idiocy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burger King Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as we don't have much information about the actual age of Richie and/or Seth, there are going to be my personal interpretations and headcanons. Nothing too lovey-dovey happens at first, but I promise you it'll get steamier as the series continues ;) enjoy!

 

* * *

 

The beginning of a high school career marks one's transition from childhood to adulthood (or at least that's what Mr. Gecko thinks). Seth, his elder son, has now finished his freshman year, and he'll be damned if the brat sits his way through the entire summer vacation. No, as a man, he ought to get a job. So he did.

It's down at the local Burger King handling the cash; nothing too fancy, nor too demanding. A casual ten minute walk from their house, but even that much of a distance between the family members makes the two men that much happier. Seth is young and lazy and would rather be kissing cute girls under the bleachers, but it's just not worth it arguing with his dad. Besides, now he can afford to take them to the cinema and can pay for their pop on the way home so that when they get to second base he can taste the sweet cherry on their red lips. And when the place gets crowded with idiots who can't seem to make up their mind, Seth thinks of soft skirts and crop tops, and all the ways he could get under them on the first date.

Today is different, though. It's insanely hot outside and since morning there had only been ten costumers coming in and out. Only one table is taken by an old man who cannot be bothered to leave for hours, and Seth thinks he's going to lose his goddamn mind. Lunch break is soon, which is good because Richie made a habit of coming to visit, and Seth has been counting minutes for an hour already. He stares longingly at the clock besides the entrance door, slow ticking made torturously slower at his anticipation. ' _Come_ on,' he thinks bitterly, ' _will this hour ever end?_ '

Despite his teen angst, the hour goes by as quickly as any hour would. As the clock strikes 2:00, Seth smacks his hands on the counter in erratic enthusiasm. The old man at the booth doesn't even glance as the teen shouts out "I'm off on my break, Sue!" before disappearing at the back entrance.

Seth pushes the heavy metal door to reveal his frail brother sitting on a plastic box outside in front of the door. It's the same old box they use to deliver the lettuce in, criss-cross blue plastic lines, and about the most uncomfortable thing to put your ass on. The younger brother is startled by the opening door, blue eyes shooting up from his bony knees, revealed by a pair of worn-out shorts.

"You don't even know how much I'm glad to see you," Seth sighs as he takes another box to sit on from further down the back alley. A warm blush spreads across Richie's cheeks, as he tries to play it off as if he doesn't mind.

"Why?" He asks in mock seriousness. He's in that age of hormones and his voice is changing and everything he does feels awkward and wrong. It's not like he's the stupid shy guy or anything, no. He knows he's smart and can make the sharpest comebacks at anyone who challenges him when needed. Yet, for some reason, when his brother says stupidly nice things to him, he can't help but feel his stomach twist in the best way possible. _It's just a normal need for approval_ , Richie says to himself, _all younger siblings do that..._   _right?_

"The place has been empty since morning. I was so bored I almost contemplated starting a conversation with Crazy Pete over at the entrance." Seth grunts and splits his free Burger King meal between himself and Richie. He attempts to cut the burger evenly, but one slice ends up being way larger than the other; the larger one goes to Richie. "Whahayoubeemupto?" He asks with a mouthful of fries.

"Avoiding dad, mostly," Richie shrugs as a matter of fact, "I was hoping they'd let you go on break sooner because it's really hot and all, and not a lot of people are out, so I came early." He takes the three-quarters of a burger, some fries, and the plastic cup of coke from Seth, mouth watering before he even takes the first bite.

"Nah, Sue'd never let me leave earlier; even if I had fucking explosive diarrhea in front of all the customers. You didn't wait for too long, though?" Seth furrows his brows before taking the last bite from the burger. It's kind of dry and greasy, but he's too hungry to complain.

"No, I just ca-" Richie starts, before he abruptly stops and bursts into lighthearted laughter. " _Seth_ …" he points at his brother, "you have something on your face."

"What, where?" Seth asks as he begins to wipe random spots on his face with the back of his hand, "is it gone? did I get it off?"

Richie reaches over with his right hand, pressing his thumb over Seth's lips and across to the other side.

"There, I got it for you." He smiles conspicuously.

"You put something on my face just now, didn't you?" Seth raises an eyebrow, amused but trying to sound angry.

" _Maaa_ ybe."

"You little shit." Seth grins despite himself and pushes his finger deep into the ketchup baggie until it's covered in red. He then leans into Richie and with two swift moves draws a French moustache over his brother's lips.

"We match." Richie chuckles and wishes they had a mirror somewhere around. Surely they can't enter the store like this?

"Yes, we do. Two buffoons with ketchup moustaches sitting on plastic boxes on the floor." Seth laughs and leans his head back on the stone wall.

"Dad would be so proud." Richie can hardly pronounce his words through lazy, tired laughter. He mimics his brother, only with his head tilted left so he could look at him.

"Who the fuck cares about him, anyway?" Seth sighs when he can finally stop laughing and leans his head over Richie's shoulder. They're already the same height and he suspects soon enough he'll be the shorter one of the two. He gently rubs Richie's forearm before settling into comfortable silence.

It doesn't last for long, as the door bursts open, and his boss shouts out "break's over, Seth, get your ass over at the cashier!"

Seth grunts at the same time as Richie sighs, both in frustration.

" _Fuuuck_ _me_." Seth reluctantly gets up from the box, ruffles Richie's hair, and heads towards the entrance.

Richie almost leaves without a word, when suddenly he remembers something.

"Seth, wait, your face-"

"Oh, yeah. Shit." Seth chuckles and wipes the ketchup off his face. He smiles playfully and halfway through the door waves his brother off with a simple "See you at home, doofus."


	2. GameStop Grumpiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth works a night shift at GameStop, which Richie gladly interrupts. [first kiss and all that shmoop]

 

 

* * *

 

Looking back at his latest conversation with the boss, Seth can hardly remember why he agreed to take a weekend night shift. Something along the lines of overtime creeps back into his memory, a hefty five dollars bonus per hour, but he can't tell for sure. It doesn't matter though, because the five bucks sure aren't enough to make up for the time wasted in the dead GameStop whilst all his friends are having fun. Hell, even _Richie_ is out on a date.

She's a girl from his class, taller than him by a couple of inches; Rosie or Ronnie or something dumb like that. Richie took her to the movies to watch Saving Private Ryan, the new film everyone has been talking about. Seth, obviously, had told him it was a bad idea. You don't take a pretty girl to a good movie unless you deliberately want to sabotage your making out session in the dark. The little shit didn't listen (he never really does), arguing how taking her to a bad film would bore her and then she wouldn't go on a date with him again. What. An. Idiot. He'll learn the hard way.

It probably shouldn't bother him, and yet Seth finds himself feeling bitter about the damn date. He's happy for Richie - it's not every day that the nerd goes out with a girl, let alone someone who looks half decent. Well, for a thirteen year old. And still a selfish streak forces him to hold off his break hour after hour, hoping the date ends early and Richie shows up to visit him.

But it’s already 10pm, and the other worker is about to leave, so he either has to take a break now, or not at all.

"Hey, Gecko," the blond guy calls, "I leave early tonight. You don't tell the boss I left before ten-thirty, and I don't tell him you were on a break alone. Deal?" He throws his school backpack over his shoulder and heads towards the exit.

"What do you mean, leave early?" Seth furrows his eyebrows in disbelief. "Aren't you deeply engrossed in work? Because I can definitely see you working hard in the back room."

The other worker smirks and waves goodbye, the doorbell ringing as he leaves the store. When he's gone, it's dead silent. Seth reaches for the radio on the counter, turning on a random station and hoping for the best. Backstreet Boys blasts full volume with that fucking song Richie's date is obsessed with. Seth changes the station, gagging at the overplayed song (but secretly singing along with '*everybody, yeaah*'). He lands on an alternative program and Sonic Youth is playing; not his personal favourite, but definitely better than the mainstream.

The doorbell rings again and Seth is ready to dismiss whomever it is, but a familiar voice holds him back.

"Didn't know you were into grunge," Richie chuckles, flipping the 'open' sign the other way around. He locks the door and steps in with that playful grin Seth would never admit to liking.

"I'm not," Seth shrugs and lowers the volume, "besides, grunge is dead." He wants to pretend like everything is cool and he's cool and there are no butterflies in his stomach because Richie is here, he's early, and possibly cut the date short for _him_. It doesn't really work out that well, as he instinctively open his mouth and blurts out, "You're-uh-you're here early. Date didn't go as planned? I told you taking her to Pri-"

"It went perfectly fine, actually." Richie interrupts, jumping on top of the counter in one awkward movement. He's growing so tall, so fast, and his brain has yet to learn how to deal with his tangle of long limbs. "We were late for Saving Private Ryan, so we just went for The Truman Show. Both of us had watched it already, so…"

And then it hits him in the head. His little brother, the thirteen year old dork who obsesses over National Geographic magazines and aces all his school work - this little shit has experienced, first hand, the marvels of making out at the cinema. Which he can tell from looking at his slightly swollen lips, darker than their usual shade of pink. His cheeks are flushed and his long hair is messier than when he had left. It's almost… cute. Which Seth will never admit to thinking..

"Well, would you look at that!" Seth exclaims after a long silence, "my baby brother is now a man. We have to celebrate it!"

Richie bites his lower lip, grinning despite his nonchalant façade. He throws his legs to the other side of the counter, leaping hard against Seth's back as if he's going for a piggyback ride. Seth only laughs and leads both of them into the back room, praying that no one stops at the store for a late-night purchase.

The two settle down on the couple of old pillows Seth's co-worker, Jake, brought from home. He was one quirky fucker, but a friendly one nonetheless. It didn't take a genius to realize that his work ethics included the least amount of work possible. In the dark back room, crammed with all the merchandise they sold, were his homey distractions. A small television was set up on the wall facing the entrance, every console offered in the store connected to it. In front of it, where Seth and Richie were sitting, were the pillows and an abandoned six-pack of Budweiser he had stolen from the closest convenience. On long, boring days, he would sit down with Seth and give him a free bottle, talking about work and school and nothing at all. If he's being entirely honest, Jake is probably the first guy Seth has ever liked. _Really_ liked. They haven't kissed or anything like that (heavens no, Seth is not gay… not entirely, at least), but Seth thinks about doing it sometimes. He wonders what Jake's light blond hair would feel like between his fingers, how that stupid lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip has would taste, if he'd grab his hips…

Not that anything like that would ever happen. Jake has a girlfriend, and she's the prettiest girl in high school. A senior cheerleader, with the darkest hair he’s ever seen and skin like marble against the wild curls she refuses to tame. Jake and her had been dating for two years now, a beautiful contradiction in every way. Whilst Jake wears leather jackets and Nirvana patches on his backpack, Megan (his girlfriend) is nothing but the picture perfect American girl. Seth still fails to understand what the two have in common. Jake and him, on the other hand, just… click. They both like rock music and obsess over the Godfather, as well as other old-school macho movies, and…

He should really stop thinking Jake.

"Can I have a bottle?" Richie’s timid voice cuts in, forcing Seth back to reality. He's holding one of the beer bottles, already opening it without waiting for an answer.

"I can't really say 'no', now, can I?" Seth snorts, lightly punching Richie on his shoulder. He reaches for a bottle of his own, and when that's neatly settled in his lap, he grabs the Nintendo 64 controllers. "In the mood for some Mario Kart?" the older sibling asks, cracking his knuckles in anticipation for an intense game. When the two play video games together, it always ends up in strings of curses thrown at each other and angry punches that lead to typical boyish wrestling. There is just something about playing video games - even ones as innocent as a children's racing game - that reveals a deeply hidden aggression in them. But then again he thinks it might just be Mario Kart. There is something demonic about that game that continues ruining friendships and families.

They don't speak for a while after that, entirely engrossed in the game. The only words spoken are cut-off sentences involving complaints ("you fucking-you can't- that's cheating!") and unintelligible grunts of frustration. It's only when Seth's stomach grumbles loudly that they distract themselves from the television screen.

"So, what did you and Rosie do?" Seth cocks his eyebrows playfully, leisurely leaning on the bare wall.

"Her name is _Riley_ , and I don't kiss and tell," Richie teases and crosses his arms.

"Bullshit."

The two laugh for a moment, feeling the weight of the silence dawn upon them, and then just stare at each other.

"Come on, who are you going to tell if not your older brother?" Seth nudges, ruffling Richie's hair. He responds in his typical bashful smile, pushing back with his free hand.

"We kissed." Richie whispers even though there is no one around to hear. His pale cheeks turn pink and he averts his gaze back to the screen, as if trying to concentrate on the game they stopped playing already.

"Kissed how? a peck or full-on tongue action?" Seth insists on more detail, tapping his feet on the floor in anticipation.

"I don't know, it was something like, uh-" Richie turns to his left, moving in Seth’s direction without thinking, before stopping himself mid-action. He was about to demonstrate the kiss, but realizes just how weird that would be (even though it doesn’t feel weird), and shoves his hands back to where they belong.

"Don't be an idiot, Richie. If you want to show me then just do it." Seth rolls his eyes, but he's actually really nervous, too. He should stop this, ignore Richie's advances, because goddamn they're brothers and Richie is only thirteen; but a cheeky curiosity forces fake courage on him and he just sits there, hands on both his sides, waiting.

"Well, at first she held my hand like this-" Richie speaks softly, shyly, as he reaches for Seth's hand. He slips his own palm underneath Seth's and interlinks their fingers. "We sat like this for a while until that scene on the beach, when she leaned on my shoulder and asked me if I had ever kissed a girl before-"

"Rina sure doesn't wait for an invitation, huh?" Seth interrupt with a dark chuckle.

"Riley. Damn it, Seth, would you let me finish?" Richie snaps but leans over Seth's shoulder anyway.

"Yes. Sorry. You may continue, your highness."

"So I said that I had, once or twice in a game of truth and dare, but nothing serious. So she asked if I wanted to kiss her, and I said that I do." At this point Richie was squeezing Seth's hand, his thumb gently stroking the other. "She kissed my cheek like this-" Richie pressed his lips gently on his brother's cheek, a little wet from constantly licking his cracked lips.

"Scandalous! On the cheek? Just like that?!" Seth jokes, pulling a shocked face.

"Shut it, will ya'?" Richie exhales, before pressing his lips firmly into his brother's. They feel so different from Riley. Thinner, harder, outlined by the ticklishness of teenage stubble. He almost admits to himself that he likes it better.

"And then she kissed me like this," Richie pulls away from Seth a few inches, enough to see his brother’s surprised expression. "I used my tongue too, just like you told me. It was weird and wet but I think she liked it. She also let me touch her boob over the shirt. Is that second base? I think it was second base."

"You reckon you'll be going on a second date?" Seth asks, faking a cough. He just kissed his brother - just a stupid peck, but still - and weirdly enough he finds himself embarrassed like a blushing virgin. "Because I can teach you a thing or two about what girls like."

"Yeah, Riley suggested we go bowling next Friday. It’s that place with the dark parking lot where everyone makes out, so I think that’s a hint, but I’m not really sure. She might just like bowling." Richie rambles, still holding his brother's hand, still dangerously close to his face.

"No one _just likes bowling_ , Richie. Do you ever listen to what I tell you?" Seth sighs but does nothing to break the distance. So he might be enjoying this a little too much. It's nothing sexual or erotic; not like he is with girls. There is a deep urge, a foreign one, to lean over and kiss Richie ever-so-gently. To push past his lips and nip at his tongue so that he blushes again. To see the adorable pink tint appear on his cheeks. The sweet redness of his lips. To caress his fragile, narrow hips.

"Listen, if she lets you touch her boob then I think you're safe doing this," Seth frees his right palm and reaches over to Richie's knee. He runs his finger over it, fingertips spreading over the bone in a gentle, almost cattish, scrape. When Richie remains motionless and silent, Seth slides his hand up (just an inch or two) and slowly stroked his inner thigh.

"T-That's nice, I suppose." Richie admits as a matter-of-fact, stuttering through the understatement. It feels good. Really good. Seth's palms sense a pleasant shiver going all the way from his spine to his entire body. He feels electric. It doesn't even occur to him that he was leaning in for a kiss before a loud voice from the outside interrupts him.

"Oi, Gecko, I think I forgot keys in here!" Jake's voice is hard to miss, even through the thick door of the back room, "do you see it somewhere in there?"

The two brothers freeze on their spot, unsure of their next movement. Seth's eyes run over the dark space, to have them lock on a bundle of silver laying beneath Richie's pillow. He reaches over to grab it, stumbling back on his feet, and opens a small crack in the door. The light is overwhelming so he squints his eyes, barely seeing the blond mane coming towards him.

"You look strange," Jake ponders, "are you- _were you jerking off in there_?" the fair-haired boy then laughs at Seth, who looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Your secret is safe with me. Just, you know, clean up after yourself. And by the way, your shift was over like fifteen minutes ago."

Seth doesn't have a chance to reply with a witty remark before Jake snatches the keys from his grasp and swaggers out of the store.

"So, that was awkward." Seth snickers, closing the door behind him. He leans over the wall, palms pressed against the cold concrete. "We should go home."

"Yeah." Richie shrugs, toying with the Nintendo controller. He stays in the room whilst Seth closes the store; cleaning, checking inventory, and all the other boring stuff Richie can’t be bothered to pay attention to, before they’re out in the cold midnight air a mere twenty minutes later.

They walk in unison, both not uttering a single word on the way home. There is a strange tension between the both of them that no one wants to address (especially Seth, who mentally slaps himself for desperately wanting to reach over to hold Richie's hand). When they arrive at the back entrance to their house, they stop underneath the broken lamp, and Seth clears his throat.

"Did she kiss you goodbye?" He asks, digging his toes into the dirt.

"No. We were kind of in a hurry because her dad was waiting in the car." Richie doesn't pay much attention to it, his mind preoccupied with what he's going to eat tomorrow for breakfast.

Seth almost falls into Richie, miscalculating their distance, and just kisses him. As if it's the most natural thing to do. This time it isn't a peck, and he opens his mouth just a little bit for an innocent brush of awkward lips. Richie uses too much teeth, but it's nice and sweet, and he can taste the cheap popcorn and liquorice from the cinema.

When Seth pulls back, he smiles and simply states, "every date should end with a kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honourable mention to Ash, who is an angel from above. Thank you for correction all my horrid typos and grammar mistakes.   
> As always, comments and kudos make me happy. Thank you for sticking around and reading this stupid fic bc that's pretty rad. <3


End file.
